The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic component and a board having the same.
Electronic components using a ceramic material include capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a ceramic electronic component, may be used in various electronic apparatuses due to inherent advantages thereof, such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease in the mounting thereof.
For example, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip-type condenser mounted on the boards of various types of electronic products such as image display devices, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), or the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), and cellular phones, serving to charge electricity therein or discharge electricity therefrom.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes interposed between the dielectric layers and having different polarities are alternately stacked.
Here, since the dielectric layers have piezoelectric properties, when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes to generate periodic vibrations while a volume of a ceramic body is expanding and contracting depending on a frequency of a signal applied thereto.
These vibrations may be transferred to a board through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and solders connecting the external electrodes and the board to each other, such that the entirety of the board becomes a sound reflecting surface generating vibration sound, commonly known as noise.
The vibration sound may correspond to an audio frequency within a range of 20 to 20,000 Hz which may cause listener discomfort. The vibration sound causing listener discomfort, as described above, is commonly known as acoustic noise.
Further, in recent electronic devices, mechanical components have become relatively silent, such that the acoustic noise generated in multilayer ceramic capacitors as described above may become more apparent.
In a case in which a device is operated in a silent environment, a user may experience acoustic noise as a sound indicating a defect and conclude that a fault has occurred in the device.
In addition, in a device having an audio circuit, acoustic noise may be overlapped with an audio output, such that audio quality of the device may be deteriorated.